Jade
Jade is one of the many heroines of the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. She first appeared as a secret, unplayable character in Mortal Kombat II, and first became playable in Mortal Kombat 3. Info Jade first appeared in the Mortal Kombat Tournament held by Shao Kahn, where it is assumed she was spying on the events send to do so for-her-then Emperor. Like Kitana, Jade's origins were not from Outworld. She originated from the planet of Edenia, a world conquered many years ago by the said emperor, Shao Kahn. A longtime ally of the Edenian royalty, and a close friend to Princess Kitana, Shao had her trained to be a proficient and formidable assassin under his command. During the Earth invasion by Shao Kahn's Army, Kitana was sentenced to death after pleading guilty for treason and murdering Mileena during the events of the second tournament. Kitana escaped Outworld and fled to Earth. Enraged, Shao Kahn appointed Jade and Reptile to venture into Earth and capture the princess. Jade was assured that Shao wanted Kitana back alive, but Reptile was secretly told to bring Kitana back by any means necessary including death. As the two ventured into Earth to find Kitana, Jade found herself torn between loyally carrying out Kahn's orders or betraying her friend. She ultimately decided to help Kitana and thwarted Reptile's assassination attempt. With his defeat, the path was cleared for the two to join Raiden and his Earth combatants in the battle against Shao and his forces. Of immediate importance, however, was Kitana's personal mission to reach and warn the resurrected Queen Sindel about their true past together. Jade's assistance made that possible, with Sindel's memories recovered, she turned against the emperor. Shortly afterwards, Shao Kahn was defeated by Liu Kang and Kitana went on to free Edenia from Outworld. Jade attempted to join Kitana and her allies in the battle against the Deadly Alliance, but had arrived too late to Shang Tsung's Palace, and found her friend's body lying on the ground with the other dead Earth warriors. Heartbroken, Jade knelt beside her fallen friend's side and noticed a large creature approaching. She then hid in the nearby shadows and watched as Onaga, the Dragon King, resurrected the bodies of Kitana and her fallen friends. The spell allowed Onaga to control the warriors, and he ordered his new recruits to regroup in the Forest of Death. Jade followed the resurrected warriors in secret, only to discover that they had already invaded Edenia and held Queen Sindel imprisoned. Finding her Queen guarded by her older sister Tanya, Jade escaped certain death through a portal to Outworld. In Outworld with the freed Sindel (who was freed by Shujinko sometime after Jade escaped into Outworld), Jade made it her personal mission to assist her Queen in rescuing Kitana from the Dragon King's spell and to seek justice against Tanya, who had betrayed Edenia once again. However, it was actually Ermac and the spirit of Liu Kang who successfully managed to free Kitana, Jax Briggs, Johnny Cage, Kung Lao and Sonya Blade from Onaga's clutches, and Onaga was soon incapacitated by Nightwolf's sin eater ritual, temporarily quelling any imminent danger to the planets. But unbeknownst to the heroes, was that a new, more fatal threat, was soon approaching. The fabrics of the planets was beginning to tear apart as the warriors all grew too strong, which would result in Armageddon. To prevent this, an Edenian half-god known as Steven needed to defeat the firespawn, Blaze, and claim his power to nullify the strength of the warriors. But word had spread of Blaze's power, and the Forces of Darkness sought to acquire it. Jade joined the Forces of Light in an attempt to stop the Forces of Darkness effort's in defeating Blaze. Last seen in the Great Battle fighting Tanya, she was eventually killed along with almost all the other combatants, leaving Raiden alone to deal with an-all powerful Shao Kahn who would eventually kill him and brought Armageddon to all the planets. Steven failed to defeat the fire elemental. Alternative timeline Jade initially appeared at the side of Shang Tsung along with her best friend Kitana, watching from the sidelines as the tournament in Earth took place. When Sonya Blade successfully freed Jax from captivity in Goro's Dungeon, Jade and Kitana were ordered by Shang to prevent Sonya and Jax from leaving. Both of them faced Sonya in a two-on-one battle, but were ultimately defeated. After Tsung was defeated by Liu Kang, Jade is next seen as she returned to Outworld through a portal along with her peers. Later on, Jade appeared in the Edenian Armoury, finding Raiden, Jax, and Johnny Cage. Demanding that the intruders leave the restricted area, she engaged Jax in combat but was defeated by him before he continued on with his allies to save Sonya. Shao Kahn later reprimanded Kitana during the second tournament after her failure to intercept the trespassing Lin Kuei Clan warriors, and ordered Kitana to leave the Colosseum. As her bodyguard, Jade followed Kitana into the Beach of Death. Jade noted Shao's displeasure with Kitana's behaviour and pleaded the princess to behave more accordingly, observing the fact that she had never seen him as angry with the Princess as he currently was. This enraged Kitana further, which prompted Jade to leave her friend alone, remarking that she would speak to Kitana later once she was in more of a mind to listen. Her departure from the Beach was only moments before Raiden arrived and informed Kitana that the answers to her own doubts and suspicions would be answered in Sektor's Flesh Laboratory, a place Kitana was forbidden to go to. When Kitana left to go to the labs, she called out to Jade, who she knew was following her through the Forest of Death. Jade explained that she was told by the Emperor to prevent Kitana from entering the labs, and remarked that she did not question the Emperor's orders. Following this, she begged Kitana to turn back on her quest. Kitana refused to turn back however and a short battle began, from which Kitana emerged victorious. Leaving Jade defeated in the Forest, Kitana continued on to the Laboratory. After the revelation of Mileena's birth, Kitana brought Sektor before the Emperor himself, only to learn the truth about her planet of Edenia from Shao himself. As she was escorted out of the throne room by Tarkatan guards, Jade emerged from the shadows, having been eavesdropping on the conversation the whole bloody time. Realising that her loyalty to Shao had put her best friend in jeopardy, Jade set out to make amends and free Kitana from captivity in the Evil Tower. Entering Kahn's Workshop, she encountered Baraka, who refused to let her go to the Princess. Comparing him to a guard dog, she openly mocked him before defeating him. As the Tarkatan insulted the Edenian race for their "lack of loyalty", showing a great amount of racism, Jade teased Baraka with a cryptic hint before stomping on his face, rendering him unconscious and calling him a "bigot". Upon finding Kitana restrained by magic and protected by Sheeva, Jade continued to mock the Shokan both before and after she defeated her. Jade and Kitana shared a brief moment of joy before they became aware of the guards that were following Jade. Kitana told Jade to find Raiden and ask for his help. Hesitantly, Jade agreed, and fled back to the Beach, where she was found by Mileena. Claiming there was to be a celebration for her "sister", Mileena attempted to defeat Jade but was unsuccessful, which prompted Jade to remark that she was much more of a sister to Kitana than Mileena could ever be. With Mileena defeated, the Earth warriors approached. Seeing the defeated Mileena on the ground, Smoke mistakenly believed that Jade had just defeated Kitana. Before she had the chance to explain herself, Smoke attacked her, which resulted in Jade reluctantly fighting and defeating him. Jade informed the rest of the Earth warriors of Kitana's capture and her location, which encouraged Liu Kang and Kung Lao to go to save her. Later, Jade joined the Earth warriors during the invasion of Earth. When the Lin Kuei robots ambushed the Earth warriors in the Dark Temple, she assisted in defeating them. However, when Sindel arrived, Jade was one of the warriors who was killed by the empowered Queen as Sindel ripped her organs out of her body. Jade was last shown in the Never Never Land, resurrected with her soul in the possession of Quan Chi. She is last spotted when the necromancer orders herself, Smoke, and Robot Sub-Zero to attack the Thunder God. Raiden escaped before any battle could take place, leaving Jade trapped in the Never Land along with her other companions. Movie appearances Despite her portrayal as some sorta hero, Jade appears in Mortal Kombat: Annihilation as a woman who remains loyal to Shao Kahn until her death. After failing to seduce Liu Kang and leading the other warriors to an ambush, Kahn himself has her eaten and swallowed by a living gargoyle in his palace due to her alleged failure at keeping the Earth warriors from escaping. There is also little to no indication in the movie that Jade and Kitana know each other from the past. Instead, Kitana glares at Jade when she betrays the group during a later part of the film. Quotes Powers and abilities When she was first introduced in MKII, Jade was the only secret character to possess an outright special ability she lacks in all other games: an absolute immunity to projectile attacks. Any projectiles thrown at her would fly harmlessly pass her. Aside from that, her style of combat was identical to Kitana's, wielding a pair of copper fans during gameplay. When she was made playable, she displayed slightly more aptitude than her other counterparts. Unlike Kitana and Mileena, Jade wielded two weapons: a steel, sharp-pointed staff which transforms itself into a supply of 'razorangs' (a portmanteau of razor and boomerangs). She displayed the most effectiveness with the staff, preferring weapon combat over hand-to-hand combat like most people. During one of her fatalities and her win pose, the staff leaves behind purple energy trails, hinting at magical properties. The staff has also been redesigned twice, first displayed as mentioned above, but in Deception, given a larger spearhead at one end. In MK 9, the staff reverts back to its original steel design, but heavily features the purple aura during gameplay as well, and has the ability to change length. She also displayed skill with the razorangs, able to retrieve her weapons as they returned to her without cutting herself and can alter their trajectory at will. Jade is able to emit a 'force rejection field' around her, which seems to cause projectiles in particular to fly right through her like air. Trivia *In Mortal Kombat: Annihilation, Jax Briggs actually had a slight romantic interest in her. *In Mortal Kombat: Return of The Dragon King; Konquest, Jade asks Shujinko to bring Rain to the Edenian Rebels' base, and in completing this, she defeats him and knocks him out cold. Afterwards, she rewards 'Jinko with 600 jade coins. *She has the same fighting stance as Mileena in Mortal Kombat III. *In MK 9, her x-ray attack along with Sindel, Quan Chi, and Jax are the only ones that do not make the opponent bleed in any way. *Jade is the second hidden character in the series. The first being Reptile and the third being Smoke. *Jade, along with Kitana and Sub-Zero is the only character to have 2 classic costumes in Mortal Kombat 9. *Jade's name correlates to the colour green and the gem named jade; she wears green to fit the symbolism of her name. Gallery Jade_bracelet.jpg|Jade's bracelet. Yade_VS.png|Jade's versus in Armageddon. Yade_bobs.jpg|Some horny kid draw this pic of Jade, not me obviously, I'm clean. Jade_green.jpg| Yade_Chamber_of_Artefacts.jpg|Jade in the Chamber of Artefacts. Yade_costumes.jpg|3 versions of Yade. Category:Characters Category:MK Category:Former Good Guys Category:Antagonists Category:Old Farts Category:Assassins Category:Non Humans Category:Tough Broads